CHIBI3 Wake Up! Chibis
by Yonk
Summary: Just a short story about the troubles inherent in taking care of a couple of chibi Saiya-jin. In other words: watch out Yonk, Chibi Trunks and Goten are the prank-masters!


**Disclaimer: **Do I own DBZ? Of course not, move along then...I don't need any pointless lawsuits to ruin my day.

****

**Wake Up Chibis:**

            The bright glare of the sun shined into Yonk's house, and the young man looked at the window before pulling down the shade and going back to sleep. A few rooms down, the chibi Saiya-jin, Trunks and Goten, shifted slightly in their bed and didn't even wake up. It was a Saturday, a lazy day, and the evil sun was interfering with the sleeping-in ability of the Z Senshi inside the home. About forty minutes later, Yonk decided that it was late enough to sleep after glancing at his alarm clock and noticing the time, about 10:30 AM. He sat up in bed and stretched with a small yawn, scratching a sudden itch on his back with his tail before standing up and stretching again. He walked out into the kitchen and grabbed a few choice ingredients to make his sons some pancakes, their favorite, for breakfast. In a few minutes, a three foot pile of flapjacks were done and were stacked upon a nearby plate, an identical stack lay on another plate and then on another. There were three plates each with about 50 pancakes on top, which Yonk drizzled with about a gallon of maple syrup on each stack. After nearly overcooking the eggs and almost burning the toast, Yonk regained control of the kitchen and finished the breakfast for himself and his sons. A small whiff of the wonderful smells made his stomach rumble and, wrapping his tail around his waist; he proceeded up the stairs to the boys' room. 

            Opening the door, he was almost overwhelmed by the sheer force of kawaii so that he was close to falling over. Yonk stared for a short time at his children sleeping in their bed, snoring softly, the blankets scattered about on top. After waiting for the powerful warmth in his heart to subside, he gathered up the courage to approach the bed. He walked carefully, step by step, wary of anything suspicious as the last time they had slept in this late they had a load of traps to surprise him hidden in the shadows and under the bed. Yonk had gone to bed that night sore and with a conspicuous yellow streak through his normally dark brown hair. 

            Yonk reaches the bed and leans close to Trunks, seeing if he was really asleep and then stood back yelling at the top of his lungs: "WAKE UP!" There was a light rumble from Yonk's stomach, but otherwise just silence. He sweatdrops slightly before repeating his call but again there was no response from the boys. Yonk becomes a bit cross and considers his options for waking them up. He decides against simply shaking them awake and instead says simply: "Awwwwww, how cute, I can't disturb them..." Then he throws a Ki blast at the bed, blowing it out from under them.  The Chibis wake up in a flash before falling down in the burnt remains of their bed and then falling back asleep. Now Yonk is really mad, _Kuso! Now what?! _he thinks. _Wait, yeah I know! _He leans down close to Goten and whispers in his ear: "Goten, breaaaaaaakfaaaaaaaaaaast!" Goten's eyes open in a flash and he yells: "WHAT? WHERE, FOOOOOOOOOOD!!!" and he streaks downstairs to the kitchen for the food, hardly noticing his 'Tousan standing nearby. The commotion has Trunks awake, too and he stubbornly tries to keep his purple head covered with the pillow. "Trunks," Yonk says sternly. "Wake up!" Trunks turns over, "I don't wanna get up," he says. Yonk thinks for a second before getting a fantastic idea and he turns toward the bedroom doorway. "WOW GOTEN, I DIDN'T THINK YOU COULD GO SSJ 2 SO FAST!!!" he yells down the stairs, earning a confused 'What?' from Goten. But Trunks hears this and is shocked awake that Goten has ascended before him. "What the?!" he says in surprise. "YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" he yells, transforming into a Super Saiya-jin and blowing up nearly half the house. Goten jumps at the noise but quickly recovers "EEP! What was that?" he says, before going SSJ as well, anticipating danger. Trunks yells something about killing Goten and flies off to get his younger brother. Goten comes up the stairs flying at the speed of light to help fight whatever it was that blew up the top of the house. Yonk looks to his right and sees SSJ Trunks flying towards him at top speed. He then looks to his left and sees SSJ Goten doing the same. "This is gonna hurt..." he says under his breath before the massive impact and in the rest of the house is blown to bits. 

Trunks breaks through the pile of rubble left over and looks around, seeing Goten crawl out close by. "Hey, Goten you're not a super Saiya-jin 2!" he says confused.  "Yeah," Goten says back, scratching his neck, "And you're not some evil guy trying to blow us up, Trunks-kun!" The boys share a collective look of confusion before remembering that they had just bowled over their 'Tousan. They look behind them. There stands Yonk, battered, bruised, bleeding, and seriously pissed off. "Chibis...come here..." he says menacingly. "Uh, oh!!!" Trunks says. "Yeah, oops!" Goten says. With a flash of green Yonk goes Super-Kalltorraiya-jin! 

Later, a new house stands next to the still-steaming pile of rubble that used to be the old house. Yonk is reading a newspaper downstairs, thinking: _Thank Kami for those instant houses in a capsule._ He hears some voices wafting down from upstairs and listens carefully. "Trunks-kun, I'm hungry!" "Shaddup Goten, you can't be hungry! 'Tousan is pumpin' liquefied senzu beans into your arm!" "But, my legs hurt." "I would yell at you Goten-chan, but it hurts my ribs!" Chuckling at his handiwork, Yonk decides to check up on them. Reaching the bedroom he leans against the door frame and says: "And how are my bedridden, bandaged Chibis doing today?" Trunks sighs loudly shifting uncomfortably in the bed, disturbing Goten. "Fine Outousan," he says. "How long do we have to stay in bed?" Goten asks. "Well, until you two feel better," Yonk says. "I gotta fly up to Korin's to get some more Senzu, so just stay put until I get back." He opens the window and flies off toward Korin's tower for the healing beans.  

            There is a short pause. "Is he gone?" Trunks asks. Goten looks out the window before nodding and flashing Trunks the victory sign. In a flash of bed sheets, bandages, Gis, and purple and black hair, the Chibis get out of bed and get dressed. A while later, Goten is rummaging through the medicine cabinet; looking for something. He calls behind him: "Whatsa 'Laxative' Trunks-kun?" Trunks walks up with a bottle of super-glue in one hand and a few bedsprings in the other. "Just find it Goten, I'll tell you later, okay?" he says. "Hai," Goten responds. A mere minute later, Yonk flies back in with a bag of Senzu beans and lands inside the Chibis' room. "So, how are my boys doin'?" he asks. Trunks and Goten are back in bed, undressed, re-bandaged and looking perfectly innocent. "Fine, Otousan!" they say in unison, flashing their cute smiles. "Good!" Yonk says walking downstairs. He goes into the kitchen and pulls out a glass, pouring himself a bit of soda and then carrying it back into the living room. He sits down on the couch and takes a sip. "Nani?" he says. "This stuff tastes strange today..." A sudden fit of Chibi laughter is heard from up the stairs.  

The End ^__^ !!!

Just a short one this time, but please leave a review. I love being appreciated.


End file.
